Baldur's Gate III
Baldur's Gate III is an upcoming video game and the third part in the . It was announced on June 6, 2019, by its developer Larian Studios in a Google Stadia stream. As confirmed by Wizards of the Coast, the licensers for Dungeons & Dragons games, the PC and Google Stadia game is the official "new chapter in the legendary series." News *11 Jun 2019: The official [http://forums.larian.com/ubbthreads.php?ubb=cfrm&c=20 Baldur's Gate III forum] launches *9 Jun 2019: Swen Vincke, the game's director from Larian Studios, and Mike Mearls, creative director of the Dungeons & Dragons franchise, answer questions about Baldur's Gate III during several interviews prior to the E3 2019 *7 Jun 2019: Accompanying the first newsletter for the game, the Larian Gazette, the first community update is published on Larian Studios' YouTube channel *6 Jun 2019: Larian Studios announce Baldur's Gate III via Google Stadia stream and launch the official website for the game, presenting a cinematic teaser Setting Following Baldur's Gate, Tales of the Sword Coast, Siege of Dragonspear, Shadows of Amn and Throne of Bhaal, but also the tabletop adventures Murder in Baldur's Gate and Baldur's Gate: Descent into Avernus, the city of Baldur's Gate will be a main setting for Baldur's Gate III, roughly a hundred years after the events from the first two games. As of yet, not much is known about the plot, since the prequel Descent into Avernus waits for its release as well, on September 17, 2019. Battles took place in the city's streets, Flaming Fist mercenaries fall victim to ceremorphosis, and mind flayers invade with their nautiloids. Baldur's Gate III will not be a continuation of the canceled Baldur's Gate III: The Black Hound or a direct sequel to the former games of the series, but previous events will be mentioned. Features As the predecessors, Baldur's Gate III will feature single- and multi-player modes. It is in development for Google Stadia and Microsoft Windows. Being based on the 5e Dungeons & Dragons rule set will be one large change for players that are familiar with the series, as well as visuals that by far surpass what the Enhanced Editions did to the original games. Developers' corner *In an interview with a German gaming magazine, as well as with USGamer, Swen Vincke from Larian Studios tells that Baldur's Gate III will only be released when the game has been finalized – which will not happen in 2019. *Starting with the first steps of development reaches back to 2017, according to the interview with USGamer. Videos Baldur's Gate 3 - Announcement Teaser - UNCUT Baldur's Gate 3 - Community Update 01 Trivia *''Baldur's Gate III'' became the 4,172nd article at creation on . Gallery Baldur's Gate III Announcement teaser shot 7.png Baldur's Gate III Announcement teaser shot 5.png Baldur's Gate III Announcement teaser shot 1.png Baldur's Gate III Announcement teaser shot 3.png Baldur's Gate III Announcement teaser shot 6.png Baldur's Gate III Announcement teaser shot 2.png See also *''Baldur's Gate III'' discussion board External links *''Baldur's Gate III'' (official homepage) *[http://www.facebook.com/baldursgate3 Baldur's Gate 3 - Home Facebook] *[http://twitter.com/baldursgate3 Baldur's Gate 3 (@baldursgate3) Twitter] *[http://forums.larian.com/ubbthreads.php?ubb=cfrm&c=20 Baldur's Gate III - Larian Studios forums] *Homepage - Larian Studios *LarianStudios - YouTube *[http://dnd.wizards.com/articles/news/baldursgate3 Larian Studios Announces Baldur’s Gate III Dungeons & Dragons] *'' '' *[http://store.steampowered.com/app/1086940/Baldurs_Gate_III/ Baldur's Gate III on Steam] *[http://www.gog.com/game/baldurs_gate_iii Baldur's Gate 3 on GOG.com] *[http://www.reddit.com/r/baldursgate/comments/bxjtgg/baldurs_gate_3_details_megathread/ Baldur's Gate 3 Details Megathread] (reddit: baldursgate) Baldur's Gate 3 E3 Trailer Breakdown & Easter Eggs With Larian Founder }} }} Baldur's Gate 3 Category:Baldur's Gate III